Chocolate Confection
by TeeterTotter
Summary: Axel tries to give Roxas the "perfect" Valentine's Day, complete with romance and all. Unfortunately for him, Cupid refuses to lend him a hand and all he can come up with are cliche ideas that all end in disaster. Well, maybe not all of them...


**Story:** Chocolate Confection

**Rating:** R for language and smut(though no actual _sex_)!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Axel or Roxas. :(

**Notes and such:** So of course I had to write a little something something for Valentine's Day! A lot of people get really upset that they're alone for it, but it'll be over in 24 hours anyways, so don't even worry about it! But for those people in relationships, I think it's kind of difficult sometimes to try and find a good gift, or make the perfect plans for you and your partner. So I figure, why not throw Axel and Roxas into that mix, eh? Hahaha, so I hope you guys enjoy, and remember to review! Maybe I'll post stuff for all the major "holidays", you never know!

* * *

-

* * *

Axel wanted to do something special for Roxas this Valentine's Day. Something that would just blow him away, or perhaps something big to show his appreciation and affection for the younger boy.

Unfortunately for him, Cupid chose not to offer a helping hand, and so here he was, sitting on the floor, surrounded by and covered in chocolate blobs that looked highly toxic and unappetizing. Cursing, he shook his hand vigorously, little spatters of the thick brown liquid landing on walls and counters. He honestly couldn't even care anymore, he was so _over_ this day, and couldn't wait for midnight to pass so he wouldn't feel the constant need to be so romantic and sappy.

It was obviously something that did not work for him.

A snicker by the doorway caught his attention, and he looked up sulkily to find his blond boyfriend grinning down at him with sparkly white teeth and shining blue eyes, features that seemed too perfect that he couldn't even compare. Sending a withering glare at Roxas, he scoffed, "Like you could do much better."

"I can, actually," Roxas replied, stepping around the chocolate smears across the floor to make his way over to the redhead. "But you told me not to do anything this year, since it was your turn to be the sappy one."

Axel rolled his eyes, wondering to himself why he even bothered making such a ridiculous deal. Last Valentine's Day, Roxas had awoken him to breakfast in bed that went relatively uneaten, as he had more tempting and tasty things to put into his mouth. After that they had lounged around in bed all day, something Axel rarely got the chance to do, especially with Roxas since they were both relatively people, Roxas giving him the most sensual and incredible massage he had ever received. Not that he had anything to base his comparison to, but that wasn't the point.

That night had been spent with Roxas eagerly pulling him around town, moving through this alley, and that gate to get to a secret spot that he refused to ever divulge to Axel. Until then.

It was difficult to see, and if you were just passing by, as most people did, it was completely unnoticeable. Covered by hanging vines and moss, the hole in the rocks created a quiet area that was just big enough for a few people. Led in by the blond who was carrying a lantern so that they weren't in total darkness, Axel stared in awe at the "walls", noticing the little drawings or markings here and there, wondering what they all meant.

They sat on the ground which was covered by a blanket that Roxas had pulled out of the basket he made Axel carry, and settled comfortably on the ground, staring up at where the ceiling would be, only to come in contact with the stars and sky.

"This is where I come when I feel sad, or angry," Roxas had whispered, seemingly not wanting to break the calm atmosphere that the little cavern seemed to emanate. "I found it when I was little, when my parents got divorced. I was so mad and upset, that I went around kicking and hitting everything that got in my way. I tried hitting this wall, but ended up falling through, and I guess I'm the only one who knows about this place." He paused momentarily, before glancing up at Axel and giving him a serene smile that made his heart beat a little faster than normal. "And now, so do you."

They had spent most of the evening there, only leaving well into the morning due to the sheer need of a bed for sleep. Roxas had opened up more to Axel, telling him about his past, growing up in Twilight Town with his friends, his parents' divorce, and all the little things in between then and his meeting Axel. He had even supplied chocolates he knew Axel loved which he had made completely on his own. It was all he could have asked for, and then some. Roxas, by nature, was a withdrawn person when it came to his personal matters, always calm and reserved. But he had opened up for Axel, spilling his darkest and happiest memories, sharing such an intimate moment with a redheaded loudmouth he had fallen for.

And here was Axel, ruining the most romantic day of the year for them so far, all because his plans had all gone so terribly wrong.

Sighing defeated, Axel wiped his arm across his lightly sweaty brow, effectively smearing chocolate that Roxas chose not to point out. "Well it's not like this is all that's been a disaster today. You'd think doing simple things like sending flowers and cards, booking a nice fancy restaurant, and going to a show wouldn't be so fucking difficult!"

It was true; he had tried to accomplish all of the aforementioned tasks, only to be brought failure each and every time.

He had arrived at the flower shop, some well-known place that was famous for having the best arrangements and freshest flowers. They were usually so booked with orders, that by the time Valentine's Day came around there was usually no time for them to complete your order before the end of the day. Luckily, Axel had planned ahead and called in an arrangement the week before, choosing the most expensive and pretty flowers they had offered him.

It was a custom order, the man had said, and as there were already so many orders backed up he wouldn't be able to preview his arrangement before the big day, so he'd have to give the florist his complete trust.

He had done so, and quite stupidly, he might add.

So there he was amidst all the chaos and flowers, arguing with the man at the counter about the flowers they _didn't_ have for him.

"We don't have any record of the order, sir. Do you have the receipt?"

"Of course, I always carry my fuckin' _flower_ receipt."

"Sir, please do not get angry with me, I don't know where your flowers are. If you have a receipt, I'd be able to give you a refund, but with things as they are right now, I can't offer anything else unless you purchase another arrangement."

To say the least, he had knocked over a few vases of roses as he stomped out the door, a string of curses leaving his mouth seamlessly.

He should have just given up there. Admit you fail as a boyfriend, Axel, and be on your way.

No, he had found the perfect card for Roxas. Something not too cheesy, and not too informal, laced with just the right romance.

So, naturally, he had bought it and purchased a big, inflated, red heart balloon that said, "I Love You". On his way home, the balloon got snagged out of his hand by some little kid whose parents thought it was just fuckin' fine to let their kid run around stealing other people's merchandise.

Chasing an eight year old with the mouth of a sailor had not made him very popular with the people on the street, and he had trudged home with a few bruises from the women's purses and a deflated ego. 'That's why I date men,' Axel scoffed as he set the card on the table and searched the drawers for a pen.

Upon successfully and quickly finding a nice red ink pen, he proceeded to pen a romantic and cute note on the inside flap of the card that wasn't covered by a picture or typed writing. Thing were going well, his note sounded just like something he knew his blond would appreciate very much. Axel didn't get romantic like this often, so he knew Roxas always liked to be surprised by romantic dinners, or just being really affectionate.

Axel stared off at nothing in particular, his eyes becoming dreamy and mind filled with thoughts of his beautiful boyfriend. It was no wonder he didn't notice the red liquid spilling from the pen he was tinkering with in his hand. In fact, he didn't honestly notice it until the coppery scent of the ink made him wrinkle his nose in dislike.

"Fucking shit!" He exclaimed, jumping back and away from the now dripping red card on the table top.

Scanning the room hurriedly, he spotted a small kitchen towel and snatched it from its spot on the counter, using it to mercilessly wipe away the red ink. Though he was able to get most of the ink off of the table, the card was completely ruined, looking more like it had gone through a bloody battle, than only having a mishap with the pen.

He cursed, something he did on a normal basis anyways, and sat in the kitchen chair, tugging on his bright red strands angrily. What was he going to do now? That was the _perfect _card!

Axel stared up at Roxas pitifully, leaving his memories momentarily to whine about how horrible the day had been for him.

"I know _you_ can make chocolates. _You_ can do everything!" An indignant huff and pout later, his vision was interrupted by blue eyes filled with mirth. Of course Roxas found this funny! It was always funny when you watched someone attempt something that you can do, and they fail miserably.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, the small hand resting on Axel's chocolate covered cheek. "I love that you even tried, that's all that matters."

Axel snorted. "Of course you'd say that. You never fail at anything, you're always perfect! I couldn't even take you out to eat properly!"

"Ah yes, dinner." Roxas grinned, and Axel found himself reminiscing with the blond on the happenings of the night earlier.

The restaurant he had booked a table for them at was one of the more popular ones in the city, and he had been pretty excited to eat there that night. Even after the horrible events of the day, Roxas had gracefully forgiven him, and announced he had been surprised that Axel was able to get them such a nice reservation.

"Are you saying you don't believe that I could get us a reservation here?"

Roxas chuckled, leaning up to give Axel a chaste kiss. "That's not it at all. I just hear it's near impossible to get a table here unless you book way in advance."

It was true, Axel had been planning this night for a few months now. He had apparently been one of the last few people to be able to get a reservation in, and the phone clerk told him he had been very lucky to get such a good spot.

Since then, he had been saving up his money, spending sparsely because he knew the price range on the dinners were more than he spent in a month. Roxas was worth it.

They had shown up to the restaurant, heading for the host, hand-in-hand. The man, his height almost rivaling Axel's and blond hair pulled back with gel that was supposed to give him a look of sophistication, stared disdainfully at their joined hands, and asked them if they had a reservation.

Axel brushed off the look, figuring the worst they could do was be rude, and gave him the name and time of the reservation.

The man led them to their table, somewhere not quite secluded, but not so packed with people that they couldn't hear each other. The restaurant really was upscale, the room lit dimly with romantic lighting by chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The walls were intricately designed with white and gold, making it look more like a palace than anything. The table was just as beautiful, a thin, tall vase holding a few red roses, candles lit on the sides of it. Axel grinned outwardly, sinking more into the deliciously comfortable chair that was seated right next to Roxas', rather than on the other side of the table, giving a more intimate Atmosphere.

All in all, this was perfect.

Roxas' knee brushed his as he moved it back and forth while he looked over the menu. It was a cute little quirk he had, and Axel reached a hand down to squeeze the boy's knee lightly, causing Roxas to give him a small smile.

A cough interrupted them and the man from before stood beside another man dressed in a black suit, looking them over with obvious disgust. "Forgive me sirs, but we do not allow such explicit shows from people like you, and some of the patrons feel ill at ease with you both flaunting yourselves around. We ask that you please refrain from being so open with your," he paused to curl his lip up ever so slightly, "affection."

Stunned into silence, Axel stared at them incredulously before turning to look at Roxas, who had ducked his head in embarrassment and anger. When Axel looked back at the two men, it was with livid eyes and pursed lips. How _dare_ these people treat them so lowly, when they were paying customers who were expected to be given equal treatment. None of the other guests in the restaurant even looked twice at them, proving that they in fact did _not_ care about Axel and Roxas being romantic with each other, since they were too busy with their own dinners to even look.

"Excuse me?" He finally managed to voice, his hand leaving Roxas' knee to clasp their hands together and rest them on the table in clear view.

"I said—" the man began, his voice strained with the annoyance he was trying to obviously hold back, before Axel interrupted.

"I know what you said," came the haughty reply from the redhead. "What I mean is why the _fuck_ are you interrupting my dinner when I am a paying customer, and deserve to have a romantic dinner with my _boyfriend._"

The dark brown eyes of the older man widened considerably and he stared around nervously, probably hoping that nobody else heard Axel's vulgar words.

"Clearly, you are a homophobic bastard who has nothing to do all day but be an ass to people who clearly don't fit your standards, even when they're helping to keep _you_ in business by coming to this fancy ass restaurant that really isn't even worth the money."

"Sir, keep your voice down, you're making a scene."

"Making a scene? I'll show you a goddamn scene!" With quick movements, Axel knocked the flowers and candles off of the table along with the glasses of water that thankfully put out the flame of the candle, preventing any fires. They crashed to the ground loudly, and several people who hadn't been staring turned their heads in surprise.

With a grunt, he pulled Roxas up by the arm, and lifted him onto the table, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Though he was noticeably embarrassed and surprised, he responded, his mouth opening for Axel's revengeful tongue, sliding hotly against his. Axel moaned when the blond pulled his body closer against his, and he bent over the table, pushing the smaller body down against the flat surface. He could hear gasps coming from all around them, the men standing to the side fervently asking them to stop.

Their heated kissing session was rudely stopped when thick fingers wrapped around Axel's arm, pulling him off of Roxas harshly. He cackled rather evilly as they were "escorted" out of the building, a flushed Roxas staring down at the ground the entire time. Needless to say they were stuck eating takeout for dinner.

"I'm really sorry about that," Axel mumbled quietly, a frown lining his face as he stared at Roxas in front of him, who was holding more of an amused expression from the memory.

"Its fine, Axel, don't worry about it. At least it'll be something I'll never forget."

Axel laughed, resting his forehead against the blonds'. They sat like that for a few minutes in a companionable silence, until Roxas tilted his head, his soft pink lips pressingly lightly against Axel's.

Not one to refuse his boyfriend, he took control of the kiss, deepening it with the exploration of his mouth. His hands, which had moved to Roxas' neck automatically, had continued to make things messy with the chocolate they contained, and Axel had an idea.

Dipping his head down to the creamy flesh of Roxas' neck, he licked slowly at the lines of chocolate, Roxas' breath catching in his throat verbally. The redhead grinned, sucking and biting lightly until all traces of chocolate were gone, and Roxas pulled his face up to meet in a demanding kiss. The blond had always become more sexually eager when Axel spent time on his neck first, and it was a huge turn on when Roxas decided to be more commanding.

It was with no surprise that the blond male had pushed Axel roughly onto the ground, straddled his waist and practically ripped his shirt off. Once he had exposed Axel's chest to the warm air of the kitchen, his blue eyes took it all in as he ran his hands along the smooth skin. Axel didn't know whether Roxas had dipped his hands in the chocolate, or if it was just from touching his face or clothes, but the blond had smeared a hefty amount all over his upper body, creating lines that ran down from his collar bone, past his nipples, and to the waistband of his pants.

It was exactly that trail that he followed with his tongue, and Axel couldn't help the bodily shivers and gasps he made in reaction to the erotic act. In a swift movement, Roxas had undone the button and zipper of Axel's jeans, sliding them along with his boxers down to the redhead's knees.

If the sudden chilliness and relief he felt from the lack of confinement hadn't been so apparent to him, Axel probably would have not even noticed that he was missing pants, as his mind was still swimming in the pleasure of Roxas' tongue sliding along his body.

Warm fingers around his erection were surely enough to bring him out of his trance, and a loud moan emanated from his mouth, echoing through the room if you listened hard enough. A low chuckle came from the blond, and Axel stared down at him through half-lidded eyes, wondering just what was so funny. Of course, he didn't have much time to think on it, or even ask the question, because Roxas was dipping his fingers into the tray of chocolate blobs, and using it to coat Axel's hard member in the sticky substance.

All he could do was watch in fascination as the pink tongue peeked out from behind Roxas' lips, and hesitantly touched Axel, where it met chocolate. It only took seconds afterwards for him to be completely engulfed by that warm, moist mouth, and he released another moan, his faintly chocolate-covered fingers threaded through Roxas' silky blond hair.

A hum vibrated through Roxas' mouth, and he lifted his head up, his lips leaving Axel's member to be licked thoroughly clean by his tongue. Applying another thin coating of chocolate, Roxas repeated the action a few more times, before finally choosing to finish the task on hand, and finish Axel off properly.

The stroking and sucking provided by his blond lover finally sent him over the edge, and he could feel the mouth still trying to milk him filled with another sticky liquid that was not exactly chocolate. Roxas smiled, swallowing what he could, and licking his lips enticingly as he made his way back up Axel's body to place a quick peck against his lips.

Axel reached out and pulled the blond close, his arms protesting to anything but laying there and turning into jelly.

"I think the homemade chocolate was a good idea," Roxas chuckled.

"Why is that?"

"Because you taste good covered in chocolate. Not to mention incredibly adorable trying to make it."

Axel laughed out at that statement, tilting his head down to meet Roxas in another kiss. "Well I think it's time for me to see just how good my chocolate tastes on you."

Roxas grinned as he was laid on his back, Axel hovering over him excitedly reaching for the tray of chocolate mess. "I think this is the best Valentine's Day so far."

* * *

-

* * *

**l  
**

**l**

**l  
**

**V**


End file.
